mightymonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzling Pyramid
Puzzling Pyramid is the fourth of the Quest Islands you encounter. It is locked prior to the completion of the main quest on Steepy Slopes. Like all islands, There are Normal, Hard, and Heroic Modes. Monsters You will find the following monsters: Normal *Pico *Blurm *Gildun *Ikoh *Dino *Drillbit *Inpu *Streetch *Subwoofer Hard *Anapa *Drillbyte *Wispis *Tuffneck *Picarus *Burrowurm *Ikarus *Scamply Heroic *Wehrmiate *Necronubis *Picaboo *Armadrillion *Millin *Skyscraff Quests Normal *Defeat Trish (completion of this quest grants access to Coral Crest) *Collect 5 Clay Jugs *Collect 5 Scepters *Collect 5 Golden Scarabs *Defeat 5 Picos *Defeat 5 Blurms *Defeat 5 Gilduns *Defeat 5 Ikohs *Capture Dino *Capture Drillbit *Capture Inpu Hard * Defeat 5 Drillbyte * Defeat 5 Wispis * Defeat 5 Burrowurm * Defeat 5 Anapa Heroic *Defeat 5 Picaboo *Defeat 5 Necronubis *Defeat 5 Armadrillion *Defeat 5 Wehrmiate Layout Synopsis Puzzling Pyramid has 12 screens, all of which you must progress through. Within those screens you will find: *4 Clashes **2x2 Clash **2x3 Clashes *20 Monster Battles **16 Mandatory Battles ** 4 Optional Battles *10 Clearable Jugs **2 Mandatory Jugs **8 Optional Jugs *12 Treasure Chests Screen by Screen Detail Screen 1 Contains only a clash with Robert. The clash with Robert involves battling 2 monsters - Spee and Badspark . Like all Clash battles, neither of Robert's monsters are tamable. Screen 2 Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door to the next screen. There is also 1 optional jug to clear, and 1 treasure chest. Screen 3 Contains 1 battle and 1 jug, as well as 1 optional jug, 1 optional battle and 2 treasure chests. Screen 4 Contains only a clash with Nikki. The clash involves fighting Nikki's 2 monsters, Gildun , and Feli Screen 5 Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door to the next screen. There is also 1 optional jug to clear, and 1 treasure chest. Screen 6 Contains 1 battle, as well as 2 optional jugs, 1 optional battle, and 2 treasure chests Screen 7 Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door to the next screen, as well as 1 treasure chest on the ledge. That treasure chest can only be accessed from the previous screen's alternate exit. Screen 8 Contains only a clash with Ray. The clash with Ray involves battling 3 monsters - Venoper , Trix , and Windup . Screen 9 Contains 1 battle and 1 jug, as well as 1 optional jug, 1 optional battle and 2 treasure chests. Screen 10 Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door to the next screen. There is also 1 optional jug to clear, and 1 treasure chest. Screen 11 Contains 1 battle, as well as 1 optional jug, 1 optional battle, and 2 treasure chests. Screen 12 Contains only your final clash with Trish. The clash with Trish involves battling 3 monsters - Catanyne , Inpu , and Gheist . Category:Islands Category:Quest Islands